


The Midnightmare Trampling of Dreams

by NidoranDuran



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Leashes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You don't believe in cursed video tapes, and you're only watching the one you've come into possession of to prove the whole thing is stupid. But the ghostly maiden in the video who seeks a new plaything is very real, and there is nothing you can do now to save yourself from this fate. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	The Midnightmare Trampling of Dreams

A haunted videotape. The thought seems so ludicrous that the way you've dug out the VCR and your childhood TV to go with it from so deep in your parents' basement feels like an act of defiance more than one of curiosity. You aren't even sure the machinery works anymore, before even getting into what may or may not be on the tape. It's all so stupid sounding, but you've been compelled by curiosity and a desire to disprove it to do whatever it takes to show that it's all empty, weird nothing. Stubbornness is all you've needed to carry you this far, to be sitting down in front of an old CRT screen, slipping a tape into a clunky, noisy machine that time has long since passed by.

Sitting on the floor, you're ready for a whole lot of boredom, a lack of surprises and just general disappointment all around, as you sit comfortably in wait and brace for whatever's to come, ready to get this over with. A smug Facebook post awaits once you've survived this cursed video tape, one that you aren't even totally sure, now that you think about it, hwy you have. Who gave you this? How did you get it? Oh well, doesn't matter; the take starts to play, and you try to focus on the nice things and the nostalgia of an old video tape playing with all the VCR time stamp marks and graininess rather than on the ridiculousness of what you're doing.

But the video is weird. It starts off that way, with a low, buzzing pulse of something that nags at you as you sit there, making you shift in your seat. A white circle surrounded in black holds on the screen as you hear the words, "My bitch," rasped in a hoarse female voice. It's all weird and uncomfortable more than anything else, but you don't really feel like you can look away, strangely captivated by this even if you can't place why. A startling, flickering cut gives way to a pale, dark haired woman lying spread out on a bed, staring at the camera and inviting it closer as it zooms slowly in closer and closer, enticing and sweetly promising something sweet, something loving. Her beautiful features give a sweet smile and you're drawn into her beauty, before her eyes turn black and she says, "You belong to me."

A myriad of rapidly changing images follow, each of them raw and sexual in ways that make you squirm uncomfortably That same woman riding a man's cock, lying on her back being eaten out, having her legs adored and worshiped by eager lips, twisting her hand into someone's hair and making them devour her round ass, the punishing shove of a foot down against a man's cock as she tells him that he's her property... It's almost too much for you to take. An excess of lurid images overwhelm you, so stark and bizarre that you don't have time to deal with them, don't have time to make sense of the feelings that take hold of you, and you want to pull away but suddenly you can't; there is something holding you there.

It continues, the woman flashing in between these rapidly changing situations for mere seconds at a time. "You belong to me now," she says, staring you dead in the eye. "My new bitch. Mine. All mine." Amid this wicked treatment comes sights of a collar sitting on a table interspersed with the woman sitting on a man's face and riding his tongue. Of her teasing a throbbing cock that looks like it's going to burst with desperation from the way it's been teased, and there is nothing you can do to make sense of this feeling. Your limbs fail you, forcing you to sit there enthralled and captivated by the pressure of something you don't really understand.

The words start to come out in one ear or another. "Submit." "My plaything." "You are nothing but a cock attached to a meaningless body." "You belong to me." It feels like you're wearing headphones given the dizzying way the words come from one side then the other, back and forth in endless aggression. But the TV isn't in stereo and they sound like whispers directly into your ear. You want to turn around, even just swing a hand back to swat at the empty darkness behind you to prove to yourself there's nothing behind you, but you're frozen, stuck watching and listening to a madness that threatens to take you apart at the seams as the panic throbs inside of you.

More lurid visuals leave no doubt of what's happening here. Her breasts wrapped around a cock and working greedily up and down them as she spits vile, degrading remarks about how the man is a pig for liking her tits so much. Sitting backwards atop another's face and using her feet to stroke his cock as her weight presses down harshly against him with little bracing to relieve the pressure. Another shows her sticking her fingers up the ass of a man she has at her mercy--or lack thereof--pumping on and deriding him for how hard it's working him over while she ignores his cock entirely, profane insults hurled with wicked glee.

But the words continue to hiss into your ear. "You are Sadako's property now." "Your cock is mine." "I'm going to drain you of your cum." "You will do everything I say." "Be a good bitch, or I'll drain the life out of you too." "Sadako's plaything." "Collared bitch." The words are demoralizing and intense, overwhelming you with how hot they follow, inducing something you're helpless and lost against, losing all sense of coherence and focus to the pressures that ensue, driving you down deeper and harsher into something that holds your focus, almost hypnotic in nature.

The tape stops once more on that circle, and you stare fixated at it, hung in hopeless confusion as you watch, not sure what you're waiting for, not sure why or how this is hell happening, but your bravado and smugness are all gone now and you sit in captivated confusion, simply watching, waiting, looking, not sure what to do with these sights and absolutely hopeless in the face of what's to come Before your captivated and startled eyes, a hand emerges from the hole, pushing out of the television and into the real world, water dripping from it as it pulls outward. You stare enthralled, dizzy, unable to move and almost stripped of the panic of the situation.

You know you should be afraid. Know this should bother and terrify you in everything that's happening here, but for some reason you fail to grasp that in any actionable way. You hang in confusion, staring slack-jawed and helpless as this all plays out, as you feel a weakening lull overcome you, as if the tape has primed you to be obedient and now you're simply following through with everything expected of you. Numbed to fear even if you know you should have it, you watch another hand emerge, watch that pallid figure begin to pull itself from the TV. Sadako, apparently. Sadako herself is coming out of the old television, flickering static only making her pale skin look whiter, her long black hair falling messy and disheveled upon her.

She's real.

"My new bitch," she says, voice dark and wicked as she advances upon you. Her voice has a rasp to it that deepens what would otherwise be a higher voice, adding a deathly edge to it. She walks toward you with a stumbling gait, hands reaching out. You don't move out of the way, frozen and helpless as she pushes you firmly down onto your back. There's no sense to it, no moment of sanity that follows as she climbs on top of you, pulling her white dress up to show you her dripping pussy, slick and waiting, desperate for you, and she doesn't hold back for a moment. She sits herself right down onto your face, shoving her mound against your lips and holding on tight. "Eat."

Something is very wrong here, and you wish you had the grasp on your own actions to do something about it, but you feel yourself lost to this pressure, to something so twisted and wicked that you can't fight it. Your tongue pushes out and begins to lick along the slick pussy, lapping at her with a vigor and surrender that feels absolutely wrong, dizzy and raw in the ways it takes hold of you and you sink into this accepting mess with a weirdness and pulsing heat you don't really know how to handle. There's nothing here that feels right to you, nothing here that you're prepared for, but you obey the command.

In some ways you may not even have to. Sadako rides your face with an aggression and firmness that would probably get her off plenty fine without you, pursuing something wicked and dark that you feel yourself completely hopeless against. She grinds against you rather hard already, and you feel the imposing, hopeless swell overwhelming you, pushing you down deeper and harsher into the confusion and heat. She's so rough and firm, aggressive in how she pushes against you and how you struggle under something wicked, dizzy under this hopeless pulse and the pressure that follows. It's excessive and wanton, an indulgence like you have never seen before, and it imposes a harsh, dizzy shame upon you as you endure this mistreatment, wondering what to do with her and how to save yourself form this shame, this mistreatment. Every time she calls you some vulgar name you're just a little bit more ashamed of what she does to you and how she imposes upon you something you're just not prepared for.

"Lick harder," Sadako snarls, grabbing hard at your shoulder, nails digging in tightly to it as her thighs press against your head harder. "You are mine, and you're not going to stay alive if you act like this. You're my bitch, start acting like it!" Rougher and harsher she goes, pressing tightly against your mouth, using her weight as a weapon against you, one that you really don't feel ready to handle or deal with. It's startling and hot, making you struggle and ache harder and in confusion under the heat of this mess, something hot and throbbing taking hold of you. It's dizzy and confusing, but in a way that makes you feel unbelievably excited and confused. Pushing greedily on against this mess, you accept something confusing and hot, leaning into this mess without really knowing how to handle the sensations she punishes you through, so weird and infuriating in the sensations that follow.

You do what shew tells you to do even if you don't know why, subjected to a certain weird pressure and giving to this dizziness, confusion pulsing hotter and weirder across you as you embrace this madness. Your cock hardens under all of this pressure, craving something you wish you had the strength and focus to understand clearly, but you feel helpless and lost under this heat, your cock straining against your pants and begging for something more than you're getting right now, for something beyond the swell of chaos and imposing madness that leaves you craving more. It's wrong, and you feel a swell of throbbing shame taking you down deeper into this chaos, but you can't help yourself here, can't compose your thoughts under the pressure of something growing stronger and fiercer by the second.

"Your cock is already hard. Pathetic, you really can't help yourself against my control, can you? You want someone to dominate you and make you into their plaything. It's okay, you can admit it if you want. I'll give you all the submission you want to make a dirty bitch like you happy, just stay right there and let me use you." Sadako's cruelty makes you twist and pitch in frustration, unable to grasp the sheer gravity of all the things she's doing to you and the infuriating pressures that come with them. There's just too much going on here, and you're lost to something growing fiercer by the second as her disrespect and humiliating candor does to you things you don't know how to handle.

All of your surrender and pressure feels weirder and more hopeless by the second. There's too much happening here, and it really just makes you break. These feelings burn you up from within, make you burn and struggle through her wicked control. Your tongue keeps up the pace of tending to her hungers and satisfying satisfying her desires, not sure what awaits you at the end of this dark mess, but there's nothing good that can come of a woman coming out of your television to make you her 'bitch', is there? There's something here you just have to accept in all of its weird, winding confusion, feeling the pulse of imposing madness threaten something lost to you that you're just completely unable to hold hope against.

Sadako bucks and howls, shouting louder and fiercer as she pushes on, reaching a very sudden and abrupt peak. "Yes, like that! You're going to be a good fucktoy!" Her spine arches, and you feel at once rewarded and ashamed, desperate and confused under feelings that take such confusing and abrupt hold against you that you can't think straight. It's demoralizing and imposing, making you struggle under the feeling that she is going to keep ruining you with her intentions, wearing you down harder and fiercer until you can't think any more, and there's no sparing yourself this madness, no finding comfort or structure in what's going on here.

But you keep licking through her whole noisy mess of an orgasm, servicing her without really knowing how to handle these feelings, getting deeper and deeper into the demoralizing swell of her dominance with each passing second, and as she pulls back from you and gives you a moment to breathe, you don't feel safe or sane, don't feel like you're free now from this madness. Her big, dark eyes stare at you as she pulls from your face, and there is no comfort awaiting you here, no moment where you're going to be shown any decency or sanity, as she goes for your clothes, tugging them off with a ferocity that should have you jostled into action and doing something about this. Instead, you lie there, hanging in confused acceptance and doing nothing to save yourself from the bizarre feelings and pressures that she imposes upon you, stronger and fiercer by the second.

Your cock stands rock hard, rigid, aching with a desperate want that has her descending down upon you quickly, grabbing your cock and slamming herself down onto it very abruptly. You gasp in confusion, in panic, feeling the heat overwhelm you as Sadako impales herself right on your dick without warning. Then, without any real sanity or sense of restraint, she gets right to riding your cock raw, driven by aggression and panic unlike anything you could have possibly fathomed, unprepared for the heat and suddenness of her rough pounding atop your dick. There's something in the way she moves in your lap, so rough and so aggressive, that leaves you dizzy and overwhelmed.

But it feels so good. You moan as the pleasure of her tight cunt wrapped around your cock washes over you in waves of searing bliss, something potent and messy forcing the utter abandonment of your sense of control and your ability to think straight. It comes crashing down upon you as you lie there hopeless and confused, wondering how to make sense of these sensations, all while Sadako rides you like you're her property, her hips swaying and heaving from the erratic motions of her body at work atop you, leaving you a dizzy mess helpless under her pressure and dominance.

"Does it feel good to feel your mistress's pussy wrapped around your cock, pig?" she asks, staring deep into your soul. "Tell me it feels good. Tell me you want me." A hand smacks across your face out of nowhere, and you yelp in obedience, telling her you want her and giving her what she wants, even if you really don't have any way to grasp the madness of what's taken hold of you. Sadako doesn't leave you any room to focus or think, just hammering down onto your cock and riding you as harshly as she can, her grip tight against your body as she rides this madness out, seeking more pleasure and indulgence by the second. "Well you're going to have to give more than that if you want me to let you cum."

The words don't mean much at first, as she just keeps on riding you and the focus is firm enough on everything exciting about this mess for you to not completely lose all sight of what you're doing here. In the sweet brightness of this moment all you feel is Sadako riding you. It's all you can focus on or think about, a moment of sweet desire burning you up from within, and as long as you can enjoy this there doesn't feel like anything else you could possibly want. Panic gives way to intent and focus, your attention solely on Sadako and on the way she moves, the bright smile across her face and the heaving of her breasts. There's a beauty to her that's so blatant and so exiting, and you can't help but want more of it as you sink into the throes of her dominance and exactly what you want.

"You're just like all the others. Another bitch to be collared and used, so fixated on me that you'll give me everything. But your cock is good enough for me to let you live, so you'll just have to keep me satisfied from now on if you want to say out of trouble." Her eyes flickered with wicked excitement, with a depravity that even with the cruel threat that follows, leaves you burning for her. It's the strangest feeling, and you have some level of awareness that this is all wrong and ridiculous and wrong, but you don't have the control needed to turn those bothersome thoughts into anything but a nagging reminder under the surface of your utter fixation.

You're able to cum, groaning and gasping in surrender as the sensations guide you, and you welcome them all without shame or worry. You give yourself to her completely, and for your devotion you're rewarded with the sweet push of Sadako pulling off of your cock entirely and mocking you. "Please!" you gasp as she lifts off of your shaft, feeling the panic of this moment take you completely by storm, inducing a worried pulse of relentless heat inside of you. "Why did you stop?"

Sadako hangs over you mockingly, doing nothing to answer the question, imposing and dark and wicked in her approach. It's something you just aren't ready to handle, and you don't have a way to deal with any of the sensations that follow, burning and twisting in surrender and want as the pleasures guide you down deeper and hotter into need. She stays in place, holding onto you, even grabbing your cock and seizing hold of it firmly. "There is only one way I allow you to cum," she snarls. "I want you to submit to me. Completely. Tell me you're my bitch. Tell me you're my property. My dirty, big dicked fucktoy pig."

The confusion throbbing across your body feels so peculiar and bizarre that you're left no really knowing how to deal with any of it, staring in want and frustration up at Sadako, not sure what to say in response, and that's when she reaches her hand toward your throat. You're too docile to stop her even as you fear she's about to begin strangling you, but instead, you feel the tug of something firm, leathery, and as her hand pulls away, she's holding onto a leash. You wear a collar now, very suddenly slapped with something that she wasn't holding a second ago, and she uses the leash for leverage, pulling harshly on your throat and snarling.

"I"m your bitch!" you yell. What the fuck else can you do about this? Your cock is desperate and pleading, your focus now firmly on the pleasure upon you and the ways you're able to just submit to the throbbing haze of everything that follows, need and lust doing to you things more incredible than you know how to handle. "I'm yours, I promise, just let me cum!" It's something you know is going to bite you in the ass, but even still you surrender fully to the demands of a woman clearly unhinged and out of control, accepting the sensations and the heat behind something so wrong and so potent that you wish you had the strength to make sense of it, but you don't.

You need it too bad.

Sadako slams herself back down onto your cock, greedily chasing pleasure down deep and without hesitation, unapologetic about the way she seeks to control you, but at least she's on your cock now, hammering greedily on with motions quick and desperate enough for you to sink into the relief and warmth of this treatment. Her pussy feels so good around your cock that all the worries over what you're promising her melt away again under the excitement and relief of this warmth. Sadako and her unstoppable hungers rule you now, and you can't do a damn thing but accept all of it.

Your body throbs under the pulse of something so beautiful and fierce. The imposing threat of Sadako's presence looms over you with a ferocity and power that you can't believe, unable to grasp the heat and the panic of something truly twisted and beautiful, wrong and brilliant, brutal and maddeningly pleasurable. You burn up under her touch, overwhelmed by these feelings and craving more of them, staring up reverently at Sadako and admiring her with something new, beautiful, hotter and stronger. You can't handle all of these feelings, can't deal with the sensations in a sensible way, can't keep your sanity upon you any longer.

Tugs on the leash make it hard to breathe, as Sadako hammers harder and faster atop your lap, brutal in the way she rides your cock and uses you. "You're less than nothing to me. All I want is this cock, and anything else I can make you do to satisfy me. This is all you're good for, and now all I'll allow you to do again. You are my property, and I'm going to use you for my own satisfaction."

But she's satisfying you. Even if it's hard to breathe as she pulls on the leash harder still, you're overwhelmed by sensations that make the way the collar tightens around your neck simply not feel so bad. It's all about the pleasure that comes on, the feelings refusing to let go of you as you remain enthralled and obedient for the twisted ghost woman fucking your brains out, leaving you so completely lost and happy that you care only about one thing: the fact that you're cumming. And this time, you're not stopped or interrupted as you give up to it. You scream in approval, "Sadako!" as you cum, as you lose yourself to the bliss of her wicked control, blowing your load deep inside of her and giving her your love.

"Yes, fill me, pervert!" she howls, and her pussy clamps down around your cock so tight you're afraid it's going to be torn off. These feelings are absolutely intoxicating, and you feel drunk now on submission and her heat as you give up to them all, as you accept your submissive role to her now. You're Sadako's bitch, and nothing could make you happier. Your balls empty themselves inside of her, giving her everything, and then in a flash, she's gone.

With no hand on the leash your head slams back down to the floor, as you groan and hiss in panic and confusion, your cock spasming and shooting off a couple more small spurts of cum. You're alone now, left lying in the room confused and overwhelmed, looking around in worry. You don't see her anymore. The VCR clicks and automatically begins to rewind the tape as you lie confused and exhausted. There's no way it didn't happen, as you still wear Sadako's collar around your neck and are most definitely recovering now form a very real incident, but you don't know where she's gone,just as she's finally given you pleasure.

Your mistress has left you, and you scramble about in panic, confusion and worry leaving you feeling a bizarre sort of hopelessness, desiring relief and release. You crave it, in fact. Being left wanting now isn't fair; you need more, and you need to satisfy your mistress. You scurry over to the VCR again just in time to catch it as the tape finishes rewinding and slowly pops out of the machine. You slide it back in again, knelt obediently in front of the television with a collar and a leash worn proudly, ready to call on Sadako again and to be of service to her once more. Hopefully this time for the whole night.


End file.
